hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2027 Atlantic hurricane season (Nauval)
The 2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a normal Atlantic hurricane season with 12 tropical storms, four hurricanes, and two majors. The season slight inactivity than the previous season is due to a minor El Nino, which dissipated in the middle of the season. Storms Tropical Storm Ana USA's National Hurricane Center (NHC) began tracking a tropical disturbance over the Southern Caribbean Sea on June 25. The agency puts 50% chance that the system will develop to a tropical cyclone within two days or less. Organization and convective activity increased and the system's chance of development was increased to 80%. A brief increase in wind shear caused delay in development. Although, the system managed to develop into a tropical depression on June 28. The depression tracked to the north-northwest and although moving over warm waters, wind shear inhibited strengthening for the next 42 hours. When it entered the Gulf of Mexico on June 30, the system encountered low shear, permitting it to strengthen into a tropical storm. Ana reached its peak intensity as a 60MPH storm on July 1 0600UTC, before striking land near Santa Rosa Island, Florida. After landfall, the storm weakened quickly due to overland dry air, high wind shear, and land interaction. Ana weakened to a tropical depression late on July 1 while over Northeast Alabama. The system accelerated to the north-northeast, spawning rains and tornadoes across the Eastern United States. It was not until in July 3, when Ana became extratropical over New York State. Scattered rains and thunderstorms occurred in Yucatan Peninsula. In Cozumel, a man was struck by lightning when he was in his hotel balcony. He survived, but was in comma for ten years after that. In Cuba, heavy rains triggered floods, but no damage occurred. Squally conditions damaged a resort in Cabo San Antonio. Strong winds in Florida damaged 100 structures in Pensacola and surrounding towns. Severe floods also occurred and the region was without power for two days. Damage in the region totaled $3.8 million (2027 USD). Tornadoes, squalls, and flash floods occurred in Eastern United States, resulting in damage up to $46.2 million (2027 USD). There were two deaths, both in North Carolina. One from electrocution while the other from drowning. Tropical Storm Bill A tropical low developed into Tropical Depression Ten late on August 10 near Puerto Rico. The small, slow-moving depression meandered along the southern coast of Puerto Rico. Land interaction, along with high wind shear hindered development throughout most of its life. The system eventually dissipated on August 12 while reaching the western coast of the island. The remnant circulation was pulled northeastwards by a cold front over the Atlantic. Although, it later broke off from the front and erratically tracked to the southeast. Then, the low turned sharply to the west and later southwest as it reached Dominican Republic. Based on ship reports, the low gained tropical storm-force winds on August 14. Tropical storm winds persisted until late on August 15, while the system was over the Western Caribbean Sea. The next day, favorable conditions permitted re-development into a tropical depression. It moved westwards, paralleling the north coast of Honduras with minor strengthening. Aircraft reconnaissance reports indicated that the depression strengthened to Tropical Storm Bill on August 17 while making landfall near Riversdale, Belize. The storm eventually dissipated for the last time shortly after landfall. Rains triggered floods and landslides in Puerto Rico, isolating about 50 settlements. A waterspout landed in San Juan, injuring 18 people and killing four. Similarly, the storm caused floods and landslides in Honduras and Nicaragua, causing low damage, though. Squally conditions caused a trawler to capsize in Roatan Island, Honduras. Moderate floods occurred in Southern Belize, causing damage up to 1.8 million (2027 USD). No deaths were reported there. The remnant low of the storm continued to persist until reaching California. Tropical Storm Claudette A tropical disturbance was directly classified into Tropical Storm Claudette on September 1, while located east of the Windward Antilles. The storm tracked generally north-northwestwards with light strengthening over warm waters. Wind shear was fairly high to the northwest and dry air was present to the southeast of the storm. Claudette entered an area with more favorable conditions on September 3, allowing it to peak as a 70MPH tropical storm. The storm eventually weakened as wind shear increased and dry air surged to its southeastern periphery. Claudette weakened to a tropical depression on September 5 while turning to the east. Then, the storm was downgraded to a low pressure area later on the same day. No damage or deaths were reported. Tropical Storm Danny A tropical wave exited the African Coast on early September. After merging with an Intertropical Convergence Zone (ITCZ), the wave spawned a tropical depression on September 11, east of the Leeward Islands. The system strengthened to a tropical storm the day after its formation. Danny passed over Tobago later that day, before entering the Caribbean Sea. Although sea surface temperatures were relatively high, wind shear was generally low, and no dry air detected, the storm's close proximity to land prevented strengthening throughout most of its life. The storm peaked strength as a 60MPH storm several times, but failed to strengthen further. On September 14, the storm weakened as wind shear abruptly increased. Danny dipped to the southwest and dissipated the next day. The remnant continued to turn towards the southeast before making landfall near La Rada, Colombia. A day before the storm formed, an earthquake struck Trinidad and Tobago. Shelters were built in the aftermath, although most of these were destroyed by the storm. Confusion, panics, and riots caused unpreparedness in much populace of the country. The storm caused floods and moderate wind damage, but exact damage figure was unknown. Some estimates counted up to $800,000 (2027 USD). Eight deaths were reported, seven from riots and confusion before the storm, and one from electrocution. Scattered rains in Colombia caused some floods, displacing 17,000 people. No significant damages or deaths were reported in Colombia. Hurricane Eliza A cold front spawned a tropical depression over the Gulf of Mexico on September 14. The system tracked to the west, strengthening to Tropical Storm Eliza on September 15. The storm's heading shifted to the northwest this time as a ridge to its north weakened. Eliza strengthened to a hurricane on September 17 before making landfall near Port Isabel, Texas. Dry air overland caused the storm to rapidly weaken, with its winds dropped to 30MPH late on September 17. Eliza proceeded to the northeast, dissipating on September 18 over Kansas. Strong winds from the storm and tornadoes it spawned, along with damaging floods caused damage up to $80 million (2027 USD) in Texas. Because of advanced warning system, no deaths occurred. The storm also made relief for a two-month drought in the state. Hurricane Gina A tropical wave developed to a tropical depression over the Central Atlantic on September 20. Wind shear and dry air hindered development early in its life. Decrease in wind shear on September 22 allowed the system to strengthen into a tropical storm. Gina accelerated to the northeast, briefly attaining hurricane strength on September 24 before dissipating soon after over the North Atlantic. While far from land, riptides from Gina capsized a boat offshore New York; no reported deaths. Tropical Storm Fred A small disturbance in the Southwest Caribbean Sea developed to a tropical depression on September 21. The system strengthened six hours later to Tropical Storm Fred. While conditions were generally favorable, the storm barely strengthened. Fred struck land near Awastara, Nicaragua on September 22. The storm briefly emerged over the Gulf of Honduras the next day, before striking land again near Dangriga, Belize. Fred weakened while over Guatemala, with its winds dropping to 30MPH. The storm emerged over the Bay of Campeche on September 24. Then it looped to the north, later northeast, and eventually to the southeast. Fred dissipated on September 25 to the north of Yucatan Peninsula. Fred caused substantial damage in Central America, estimated up to $69 million (2027 USD). Because of advanced warning system, only two deaths were reported. In Mexico, however, confusion and lack of information caused by a civil war caused 27 deaths. Hurricane Henri A tropical depression formed to the west of Cape Verde early on September 24. Heading due west-northwestwards, the system strengthened to a tropical storm 18 hours after forming. Henri intensified mildly quick, reaching category 3 strength on September 26. The storm reached category 4 strength the next day, but soon fluctuated because of eyewall replacement cycle. Henri's strength stabilized on September 29 and continued to strengthen into a 155MPH storm before making landfall near Brunswick, Georgia on the next day. The storm weakened while crossing land, but still maintaining category 2 strength when it emerged over the Gulf of Mexico late on September 30. While sea surface temperatures were relatively warm, wind shear was high over the Gulf of Mexico. Henri weakened as it slid southwestwards along a ridge to the north of it. The storm was no longer a hurricane on October 1. The next day, Henri was declared a tropical depression while striking land near Punta de Bustos, Veracruz, Mexico. The system dissipated on October 3. Hurricane Ida USA's National Hurricane Center (NHC) began tracking a frontal trough over the Central Atlantic early on October 2. The system spawned a small circulation, eventually deepened to a tropical depression on October 5. Initially small, the system grew in size for the next few days. The system strengthened to a tropical storm on October 6 while slowly gaining speed. Ida sped northwestwards, strengthening to a category 4 hurricane before weakening and struck Nova Scotia on October 8. Soon after, the storm dissipated, while thunderstorm activity continued until October 10. Nova Scotians had little preparation as the storm moved quickly. Damage figures remained unknown, but two deaths were reported from drowning. Tropical Depression Ten A tropical wave exited Africa on early October and developed to a tropical depression on October 10. Wind shear was low and sea surface temperatures were high, but dry air hindered development as the system tracked westwards. The depression dissipated very early on October 12 without threatening land. Tropical Storm Josue A frontal disturbance formed to the north of the Leeward Islands on early October. The disturbance deepened to a tropical depression on October 14. The system tracked to the southwest as it deepened to a tropical storm. A trough forced Josue to the northeast on October 15. With dry air caught on the storm's western portion, it became a very dismembered system as it approached Bermuda. Josue was last noted on October 17 to the northeast of Bermuda as it merged with the trough. A tropical storm warning was posted for Bermuda as the storm approached on October 15. However this lasted for a short time as the storm was far enough from the island. Squally conditions and rains were felt in Bermuda, but no damage or deaths occurred. Hurricane Kate A tropical depression formed from a low pressure area on October 20 north of the Turks and Caicos Islands. The system raced to the west, strengthening to a tropical storm on October 21 as it plowed through the Bahamas. Later that day, the storm reached hurricane strength and struck the Florida Keys the next morning. Storm Names This is the same list from 2021 Atlantic hurricane season, except for Miranda. The name Henri was retired, and was replaced with Herbert for 2033 Atlantic hurricane season. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons